Training
by KitKatFang
Summary: Ratatosk teaches Emil how to use certain abilities he didn't know he had, at Richter's request. Richter is more than happy to see what Emil's learned-and it seems Ratatosk may have gotten something out of it as well. -VORE-


**WARNING: ** This story contains **male-male soft, oral vore, a male-male pairing, and digestion (though magically non-fatal and painless).** If any of these are not to your tastes, I _strongly_ suggest that you click away now. If you don't know what vore is, take a look at my profile for more information. If you are curious, I urge you to keep an open mind and respect those of us who do like it, as we are not hurting you with our personal enjoyment of such works.

**A/N:** Well, originally I never planned to continue "**Monster Abilities**", but I got at least two requests to do so, and I liked the idea, and I had inspiration so here you go. I would like to say, however, that I'm very sorry to the Richter/Emil fans. Ratatosk just sort of hijacked the fic, and refused to give it back even when I promised that I'd write him his own fic. -_-'

Re-uploading with a higher rating because apparently the T rating wasn't enough. Nevermind the fact that outright porn is completely ignored most of the time and there's no real explicit adult content here. (Any sexual content you read into this is your own doing-I write these without sexual intent in mind, because yes, vore CAN be non-sexual in nature, believe it or not.)

**Disclaimer: **Richter, Emil, Ratatosk, Marta, and Tenebrae are the property of Namco-Bandai. I own nothing but the plot of this story, and make no profit from this work of fanfiction. I just like showing my (warped) love for the characters in my own (warped) ways~

_Once again, if you do not know what **VORE** is, I strongly advise you to check my profile for more information._

* * *

"Emil, I told you to relax already! This won't work if you're so tense!"

"I-I can't! I-it feels _weird_!"

Ratatosk pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh at Emil's inability to follow basic directions. "Emil," he growls, "It feels weird because you aren't used to it yet. Do you want to learn how to do this or not?"

Emil bows his head, muttering an apology, and offers to try again. He takes a few deep breaths, and nods to the Summon Spirit to signal that he's ready for another attempt.

Ratatosk sighs again and pats Emil's head saying, "Once you get started, instinct should kick in and you'll know what to do. The trick is triggering that instinct. Alright, open up."

Emil obediently opens his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Ratatosk poke his tongue. He tries to focus on ignoring the feeling as Ratatosk slowly slips more of his hand into his mouth, but the strange sensation is too much and he pulls back again, making a face.

Ratatosk growls with annoyance, throwing his hands up and snarling, "Do you want to learn to do this or not! Get the fuck over how it feels already, 'cause it's just going to feel weirder from there!"

Emil flinches, muttering something under his breath that the Summon Spirit can't quite hear, but it earns another snarl anyway and the green-eyed blond apologizes.

Ratatosk grunts, shaking his head. "Fine, we're taking a break." The Summon Spirit wipes his hand on his pants and stomps over to Emil's bed and claims it, flopping down on his back and staring at the ceiling. He hears the door open and close as Emil leaves the room. Really, he doesn't get why Emil is having so much trouble. The kid had done excellent with learning to control digestion, quickly learning how to hold something inside of him for well over a day and spitting it back out. It had taken a little longer, but he'd also quickly mastered reforming something he'd digested. He'd learned the theory to make digestion painless as well, too, though the Summon Spirit wants to test if he's really gotten it down or not. But he can't if Emil can't even manage to get a hand fully into his mouth. _He managed the objects just fine, so why can't he manage a hand?_

The Summon Spirit starts as he feels a familiar presence nearby and a feather-light touch against his shoulder. He opens oneeye and glances at the Centurion of darkness. "What do you want, Tenebrae?"

"My Lord, I simply came to enquire about Emil's progress. Judging by your scowl, the training goes poorly?"

Ratatosk nods. "He can't even get my hand in his mouth. I don't get what the hell the problem is."

Tenebrae tilts his head slightly, considering the problem, and suggests, "Perhaps you should try with a larger object before you move on to something living?"

Ratatosk growls softly, annoyed that he hadn't thought of that himself, and mutters, "Don't you have better things to be doing, Tenebrae?"

The Centurion chuckles as he vanishes. "As you say, My Lord."

Ratatosk remains on the bed for a few more minutes before rolling off, stalking out of the room to locate his gentler counterpart. He finds Emil in the kitchen, and leans against the door as he watches Emil tidying things up. Really, the kid enjoys cleaning far too much, Ratatosk thinks. After a few minutes he clears his throat, smirking as Emil jumps slightly.

"Ah! R-Ratatosk! Um… A-are you hungry?" Emil watches the Summon Spirit uncertainly, not quite sure what he wants and a bit worried since all he seems to be doing is annoying the older blond.

The Summon Spirit glances around the room for a moment before something catches his eye, and he walks towards Emil. He ignores him, however, and reaches past him to grab and apple from the small basket where the fresh fruit is kept. He heads back to the bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "C'mon, back to practice."

Emil quickly follows the older blond, closing the door behind him once he enters the room again. He watches Ratatosk apprehensively, unsure of the other's mood. He yelps and throws his hands up just in time to catch the apple before it hits his face.

"At least your catching ability is decent. Anyway, maybe you just can't handle advancing to something that can move yet. Try swallowing that."

Emil squeaks, surprised, and says, "I-I can't, i-it's an apple! Th-that's too big!"

Ratatosk just groans and says, "That's why you're practicing, Emil. Just try it. Tch, don't worry, I won't let you choke… I value my skin being attached to my body."

Emil manages a weak smile and looks at the apple in his hands. He realizes that Ratatosk had grabbed one of the smaller ones, and he's glad for that. He turns it over a few times, taking an unusual interest in how red and perfectly shaped it is. He flinches slightly as he hears an annoyed huff from the Summon Spirit, and sits on the floor. He closes his eyes and takes a few steadying breaths as he quickly goes over what Ratatosk has taught him so far.

The green-eyed blond hesitantly opens his mouth and focuses on relaxing his jaw as he carefully presses the apple to his parted lips. To his surprise, he manages to slide the apple into his mouth with relative ease. It feels strange, but not in a bad way, and he carefully closes his mouth around it. It takes a little bit of work, but after a minute or so he manages to shift it to the back of his mouth.

"Try tilting your head back," Ratatosk calls from the bed.

Emil follows the Summon Spirit's advice, and after a moment he carefully swallows. His eyes snap open wide, and he looks at Ratatosk, startled. It feels so strange; he can feel the lump making its way down his throat, his body stretching around it easily. He brings a hand up and brushes his fingertips against the bulge in his neck, shivering as he rubs it lightly as it slips into his chest. He traces the path with his fingers, amazed by the feeling, and he lets out a small squeak when he feels it land in his stomach with a soft _thump _that's more of a sensation than a sound.

Ratatosk grins, watching as a smile spreads itself across Emil's face once the apple settles inside him. "There, that wasn't so hard, huh?"

Emil shakes his head, rubbing lightly at his stomach. The soft weight of the apple inside him feels strange, but somehow pleasant. He wonders what he should do next, and looks at Ratatosk questioningly.

The Summon Spirit slides off the bed and kneels down in front of the younger blond once again, and says, "So, ready to try again?"

Emil isn't quite sure, but after a moment he nods slowly. He hesitantly opens his mouth and shudders as Ratatosk slides his hand in. This time, though, he doesn't pull away. It still feels really weird, but it's easier now. At the older blond's instruction, he closes his lips around his wrist, and swallows gently.

Ratatosk rolls his eyes as his fingers slip into Emil's throat. "You're gonna need to do better than that, kid."

Emil shivers as he feels Ratatosk's fingers twitch inside of him, but he swallows again, this time much harder. His eyes widen as he feels the older blond's hand slip entirely into his throat, and he slowly licks at Ratatosk's arm before swallowing again. With Ratatosk's encouragement, he continues until he feels the older blond's hand slip into his stomach. He shudders slightly, feeling the arm resting in his throat. It's a very strange sensation, but he doesn't really mind it. He's starting to actually enjoy the feel of his throat stretched around the limb, and wonders how it would feel to have a whole body inside of him. He shivers at the thought.

Ratatosk keeps his fingers curled up so as to avoid the acid in the younger blond's stomach. He mutters into Emil's ear, asking if he remembered to keep his stomach from trying to digest his hand. Emil manages to nod awkwardly, and Ratatosk hesitantly uncurls his fingers, dipping them in the soupy contents of Emil's stomach. After a few moments he mutters, "Okay, good. Now, I want you to digest the apple, but not my hand."

Emil twitches, uneasy with the command but he knows better than to try to question Ratatosk right now. He squeezes his eyes shut and focuses. A few moments later he relaxes a little, having sensed the subtle shift of his powers.

Ratatosk nods, murmuring, "Good. That's right." He keeps Emil where he is, and coaches Emil on speeding up digestion. He gently grasps the apple, feeling it dissolving rapidly. When it's completely liquefied he says, "Alright, you did good. Now for something more tricky. First, slow it down again."

Emil thinks he's done so, and makes an awkward sound of assent when he's ready for his next instruction. He lets out a muffled yelp at the next order.

"Right. Now I want you to digest my hand."

Ratatosk growls, gripping Emil's shoulder with his free hand and says, "Do it. Painlessly. I'm a Summon Spirit, Emil. A little acid damage won't do much to me. Besides, it's not like I'd let you digest the whole thing. I just need to see if you're able to avoid hurting me."

Emil really doesn't want to do this, but Ratatosk isn't allowing him to pull away. Eventually he gives in, trembling as he tries to obey the instructions of the Summon Spirit.

Ratatosk feels his fingers start to tingle and tenses slightly. But a minute passes, then another, and there's no pain, just a pleasant tingling followed by numbness. After a few more moments he says, "Alright, you can stop now."

Emil immediately ceases digestion, relieved beyond words. He relaxes and works with the Summon Spirit when Ratatosk tugs on his arm, and soon he's staring at the older blond's hand—undamaged thanks to Ratatosk's powers.

Ratatosk smirks, and gives Emil a moment to recover. When the younger blond looks up at him he says, "Well, you seem to have managed just fine. So, you think you're ready to call Richter in?"

Emil's eyes light up and he nods eagerly. He sits on the bed, beaming, as Ratatosk heads off to find the half-elf.

* * *

"Hey, Abend!"

Richter looks up from his book, watching the Summon Spirit. He supposes that from the barely-concealed grin on his face, Emil must have finally met with success. He carefully places his bookmark between the pages and sets the book on the coffee table beside the couch he's been relaxing on. The redhead gets to his feet and follows Ratatosk to the bedroom, and smiles at Emil when he sees how excited the younger male looks.

Richter sits down on the bed beside Emil and says, "So, you think you're ready, huh?"

Emil just nods, smiling up at him.

Ratatosk kicks the door shut and leans against the wall. "I'll stick around in case something goes wrong."

Emil nods, glad for that. He doesn't think anything would, but he's still glad for the support of the Summon Spirit.

Richter is less enthusiastic about Ratatosk being here, but he nods his assent all the same, knowing that it's better to be safe than sorry—especially with this sort of thing. He watches Emil for a few moments before he says, "Alright, let's get started." He quickly strips his upper half, and kneels on the ground by the bedside to give the shorter male an advantage.

Emil can't help but be nervous now that he's finally going to get a chance to find out how Richter feels every time the half-elf swallows him, but he's more excited than anything else. He'd been skeptical when Ratatosk had told him that he could learn to do this, but here he is, ready to give it a try. He forces himself to relax and takes a few slow breaths before he hesitantly presses his lips to Richter's head. He blushes, feeling suddenly awkward with Ratatosk's eyes on him, but he squeezes his eyes shut and carefully opens his mouth as wide as he can. He's relieved when the half-elf's head slips easily into his mouth. He gently licks Richter's face.

Richter has to admit that this feels strange, but not in a bad way. Emil's mouth is warm and wet as it slowly slips over more of his head, and the blond's throat is somehow both tight and stretchable at once as his head slips into it. He feels Emil pause at his shoulders, and wonders if he should have offered the younger male his arms first. He needn't have worried, however, as Emil works his lips around them, swallowing hard to get them into his throat.

Ratatosk watches, eyes narrowed slightly, as Emil's body stretches to accommodate the large mass entering it. Most of Emil is blocked from his view by Richter's slowly vanishing form, but from the steady pace the blond is keeping, Ratatosk assumes everything must be going well.

Emil smiles around the half-elf in his mouth. He was right, it _does_ feel good to have Richter's body inside of him. He swallows again, amazed at the sensation of his body stretching around the half-elf. It's something he thinks he could really get used to.

Richter smiles as his head slips further into Emil's body, amazed at the sensation of the powerful throat moving around him. He feels Emil pause as his head finally meets some resistance, and when the blond swallows again his head begins to slip into the boy's stomach. Soon his entire head is in Emil's belly, and his shoulders follow suit. Richter can tell that Emil is on the ground now, having moved from the bed to keep a good grip on his body, and he nuzzles encouragingly against the walls of the stomach encasing his face.

Emil's eyes snap open, startled, as he feels Richter nuzzling against his insides. But he likes it. He can really see why the redhead enjoys swallowing him so much! He carefully increases his pace, wanting to feel all of Richter in his belly, thoroughly enjoying the way it feels so far. He's already removed the redhead's pants and underwear, the older male's hips sliding down his throat at the moment. Emil has his head tilted back to ease the passage of Richter's legs into his stomach, and he leans back against the bed as he continues.

Ratatosk has to admit that he's impressed by Emil's ability. Now that he's gotten the hang of it, things are going very quickly. The Summon Spirit hasn't seen something like this in a long time, and he can't take his eyes off the sight of the half-elf slowly disappearing into his green-eyed counterpart's body. The way Emil's throat bulges out, the outline of Richter's legs clearly visible… The blond's stomach stretching around his meal, the outline of which is clearly visible. He has to admit, there's something strangely fascinating about this. He watches as the last of the half-elf vanishes into Emil's body, and realizes he's been holding his breath. He's not quite sure why he still can't look away.

Richter is amazed as his feet are tucked into the stomach alongside the rest of his body. This is something he'd never have been able to imagine on his own. It's tight, but not unbearably, and he likes the way the walls of the stomach stretch and shift and fit snugly around his body. It's soft somehow despite the somewhat tight fit, and wet, but that doesn't really matter. He thinks he understands why Emil is always so eager to be in his own stomach now. He smiles as he feels the blond rubbing his gut gently.

Emil is just so amazed and happy now that he finally has his mate entirely encased in his body. He looks down at his swollen midsection, staring at it in awe as he hesitantly begins to rub his stomach. It feels so amazing to be so _full_, and to have Richter inside of him like this… It's no wonder Richter is always happy to gulp him down whenever he asks! He's startled, though, when he realizes that Ratatosk is now kneeling in front of him, a strangely intense look on his face.

Ratatosk watches silently as Emil's stomach shifts as Richter changes position inside of the blond, unable to pull his eyes from the younger blond's stomach. He slowly reaches out and places his hand on Emil's distended midsection, gently running his fingers along Richter's outline. His voice is soft when he murmurs, "Alright, I'm impressed you managed so well…"

Emil's face is red again, and he's not quite sure how to respond to Ratatosk's behavior. It just seems so out of character for the Summon Spirit, but he's not about to say anything lest he incur the other's wrath. After a few moments he finds Ratatosk helping him to his feet, and he gets himself settled on the bed, enjoying the sensation as Richter is shifted around inside of him. He's still a bit uncertain, though, as Ratatosk sits on the bed beside him, watching him.

Richter, meanwhile, has no idea what's happening outside of the blond's body when he's suddenly shifted as Emil moves. He figures it out once Emil settles down, though, and smiles. He carefully gets himself settled inside of the blond once more, enjoying the gentle rubbing sensation from the younger male's hands. Really, he could get used to this. He does prefer to have Emil inside of him, but he finds this is really enjoyable as well. He's not sure how much time has passed before he speaks quietly with Emil, giving the blond the go-ahead to take things a step further.

Emil does his best to ignore the unwavering red gaze of the Summon Spirit as he shifts himself into a more comfortable position for a nap, curling up a bit around his Richter-filled gut. He closes his eyes and rubs his stomach gently, starting to feel very tired.

Ratatosk watches for a moment before gently prodding Emil in the shoulder. When the blond sleepily blinks up at him, the Summon Spirit says, "Hey. Don't fall asleep just yet. Are you _absolutely_ sure that you remembered what to do to make sure you can reform him? Want me to check?" When he receives a slow nod from the other blond, he gently presses his fingers against Emil's stomach and closes his eyes, focusing his power to sense how Emil's own power is working. A few moments later he smiles faintly at the younger blond, nodding his confirmation that everything is working just fine. The only response he receives is a quiet gurgle from Emil's stomach as the blond snuggles against the pillow again.

The Summon Spirit rolls his eyes, but he remains beside the blond's side as Emi drifts off to sleep. After a few moments he says, "You still conscious in there, Abend?"

Richter isn't particularly pleased by Ratatosk speaking to him, but he supposes it might be important and ignoring the other is probably not the best idea. He sighs and says, "Yes, what do you want?"

The Summon Spirit is silent for a moment before he says, "You're a very lucky man, you know. I don't offer to share my knowledge with many, but if you'd like, my offer to see if you can advance your abilities further still stands."

Richter is a little surprised that the Summon Spirit is brining that up now, but he says, "Yes, I think I'd like that." He shifts his position a little, enjoying the feeling of the stomach muscles shifting around him, massaging him as the acid slowly works away at him. He's starting to have trouble tracking, and he knows he'll lose consciousness soon. He's glad to be here, though, able to enjoy this moment with his mate. He's a bit surprised when he feels something rubbing at him, and realizes that it's Ratatosk.

Ratatosk strokes Emil's belly gently, unable to take his gaze from it, and eventually he feels Richter go still. He remains on the bed, watching as the hours pass and the outline of the half-elf fades as the younger blond's gut gurgles and churns busily. He can't help but be envious somehow. Emil and Richter have each other, but… Well, there's Marta, but somehow he doesn't think she'd let him swallow her. He sighs softly, jealous of the trust that binds the two males. He shifts Emil to the side a bit, and settles himself down on the bed next to his half-self, thinking about the past and the days when he had reason to make use of his abilities. The Summon spirit sighs softly, resting his head against Emil's stomach, and allows himself to relax until he falls asleep.

* * *

Emil slowly stirs the next morning, yawning. He frowns slightly as he feels a weight on his midsection, and opens his eyes. He squeaks with surprise as he finds Ratatosk sound asleep—and using his much smaller (though still very full) stomach as a pillow! He doesn't say anything, though, worried that waking Ratatosk up will anger the short-tempered male. He rests his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes again and relaxing.

It's another half-hour or so before Ratatosk awakens. The first thing he's aware of is that his head is still resting on Emil, and he responds accordingly. He shifts position, sleepily snuggling against the younger blond's rather squishy stomach, smiling as his movement causes its contents to slosh audibly.

Emil really has no idea what to do. Ratatosk seems quite happy where he is, and Emil is uneasy about disturbing him. Still, the Summon Spirit's behavior is really starting to weird Emil out. He finally musters up the courage to stutter out, "U-um… R-Ratatosk…?"

The only response he gets is a disinterested "Hm?"

"U-um… Y-you're… L-laying on m-me…"

"I'm aware."

"I, um… I'd l-like t-to… G-get up…"

"I don't care." Ratatosk simply rolls over a bit so that his chin is resting on Emil's belly and he looks up at the blond, rather amused. "I'm not moving."

Emil just lets his head flop back down once more, letting out a quiet whine. He's startled when he feels the Summon Spirit rub his stomach.

Ratatosk is rather enjoying how uneasy he's making Emil, he always finds it fun to make his counterpart squirm. Besides, he's quite comfortable where he is and after a few minutes he resumes simply using the blond for a pillow.

Emil doesn't try to say anything further, and resigns himself to having Ratatosk sticking around for a while longer.

* * *

Ratatosk leans against the wall again, watching as Emil sits happily in Richter's lap. He can't help but be glad that everything worked out right, and he has to admit that it has felt good teach somebody how to use such powers again, even if Emil _had_ been a rather frustrating student at times. He supposes he'll need to teach Richter next. But before then… Perhaps with the right approach, Marta might warm up to the idea…


End file.
